Molly
Molly *'First Appearance': The New Controller (cameo), Rosie's New Livery (speaking) *'Friends': The Steam Team, Rosie, Bill and Ben, The Fat Controller *'Enemies': Unknown * Class: GER D56/LNER D15 "Claud Hamilton" * Designer: James Holden and Frederick V. Russell * Builder: GER Stratford Works * Built: sometime between 1903 and 1911 * Configuration: 4-4-0 * Top Speed: 90 mph Molly is a powerful, bright yellow tender engine who usually works at the Coaling Plant. Bio Molly came to Sodor when the Fat Controller was in need of an engine to run the Coaling Plant. On her first day, she was laughed at by Daisy for having to haul "empties". Molly's feelings were hurt, so Thomas] came up with an idea. He had workmen decorate Molly's trucks with lanterns and cover them with tarpaulins, to make them look special to the other engines. The wind, however, blew off a tarpaulin in front of Gordon, Percy and Emily, and Molly ran away, embarrassed, until she learned that engines at the depot needed her empty trucks to carry coal. When Molly arrived at the depot, Edward, Henry and James were grateful to see her; but Gordon was annoyed when he had to wait at a signal for Molly's and Thomas' trains to pass. Persona Molly is a powerful, bright yellow steam engine. She is proud of her strength, and is happy to put it to use as one of Sodor's bigger engines. She often works pulling empty trucks to the coaling plant. Being a sensitive engine, she often worries about fading into the background. Sometimes taking "empties" makes her feel less important and sad, but in the end, she will usually see that it is a vital part of operations and an important task after all. Molly has a peacekeeper attitude, tends to be rather sensible, and is looked upon as a "big sister" by some of the other engines, particularly Rosie. However, because of her sensitivity, she can be easily embarrassed or upset by conflict, and will steam away to avoid it, but will usually have the courage to do what she thinks is right. Molly likes to be as good as everyone else and wants the other engines to think the best of her. Livery Molly is painted bright yellow with red boiler bands, red and bronze lining, and a white roof and wheel rims. Appearances * Season 2 - The New Controller (cameo), Long Lost Twins (cameo), Trapped in Tidmouth (cameo), and Ministry (cameo) * Season 3 - Rosie's New Livery Specials: * The Great Journey of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * Molly appeared with a larger face in promotional shots, the Official Website and in certain Thomas & Friends magazine stories. This is assumed to be a prototype face, as it was never used in the television series. The face was also used on her Take Along card and all merchandise lines except for the Wind-up line. The TOMY and TrackMaster range face covers the whole smoke box but is designed like her standard face. * Molly's whistle sound is a two-tone variation of Duck's. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line